1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary sign board, and more particularly, to a rotary sign board having a case for surrounding the periphery of a display assembly, wherein the case is split into two or more case sections adapted to be pivoted through hinge assemblies, so that an advertisement object can be conveniently replaced.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, sign boards are frequently installed at places where many people come and go, such as a subway station, a bus terminal, an airport, or a railroad station.
Sign boards installed at a visible place so that many people see the sign boards are typically provided with a flat plate, on which an advertisement object is attached. However, cylindrical sign boards have been developed in order to allow more people to see advertisement information.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a cylindrical sign board according to the prior art. As shown in the drawing, the cylindrical sign board includes a rotary barrel 51 surrounding a cylindrical post W with a space formed between the rotary barrel 51 and the cylindrical post W, an advertisement object 50 being installed in the rotary barrel 51, a support barrel 53 for rotatably supporting the rotary barrel 51 where the support barrel 53 being provided with a transparent window 52, a plurality of fluorescent lamps 54 installed within the rotary barrel 51 so as to illuminate the advertisement object 50, and a driving means including a motor M for driving the rotary barrel 51.
The operation of the above-mentioned rotary sign board will be described. If power is applied to the motor M after the fluorescent lamps 54 are turned on, the rotary barrel 51 with the advertisement object 50 is rotated at a predetermined speed by the motor M. If the rotary barrel 51 is rotated at the predetermined speed, the advertisement object 50 is also rotated, so that people can see the advertisement information on the advertisement object 50 through the transparent window 52 in the support barrel 53.
Here, the advertisement object 50 is fabricated by printing advertisement information on a film. If the fluorescent lamps 54 are turned on from the rear side of the advertisement object 50, light transmits the film, thereby permitting the printed advertisement information to be more clearly seen even in the dark.
However, the above-mentioned rotary barrel has a problem in that the transparent window is completely removed from the support barrel in order to replace an advertisement object with a new one. Therefore, the replacement work is complicated and time-consuming.
In addition, the above-mentioned rotary barrel also has a problem in that the advertisement object is formed from one film and fixed to the rotary barrel, which makes the work for installing or removing the advertisement object complicated and time-consuming.